


The Motive

by Merfilly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sherlock's 'last words' on the matter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	The Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Alexithymia (Obscured Emotions)

"In truth, I know not what this is that I face within myself. It is a simple and plain fact to me that his health and safety have become of tantamount importance to me. And so, with this vile plot afoot, I find that I must make the situation play out to protect him, more than anything else.

"I but pray he forgives me for taking his choices from him in this matter. When all is said and done, he will be safe, and I may continue with my works. May fate smile upon his life without me."

— Sherlock Holmes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319563) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
